


We are Artist and Writers

by Hiddenchaser



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Graffiti, Los Muertos, Mild Language, One Shot, gang mentioned, spray paint, tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenchaser/pseuds/Hiddenchaser
Summary: Tracer finds herself in the Castillo area. This time she not there on Overwatch business. While on the streets, Lena has intentions to continue a habit that she has not practiced for so long. Graffiti. However, when a hacker catches a glimpse of the action, she can not help but to confront Tracer. After all, Sombra dislikes it when people tag over her old gang's graffiti.  (Based off of Graffiti skin and Castillo map)





	We are Artist and Writers

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot. If there is interest in this I could possibly do more with this. Tell me what you think. Thank you!

Tracer is starting to remember. She is starting to remember the thrill and anxiety that comes with holding the can of spray paint. It’s been years. It’s been far too long since she’s held a can of paint and used it to leave her mark on walls. Growing up in the darker parts of London, there was no escape from the graffiti and vandalism that covered the city inside and out. Seeing that much of the graffiti involved highly anti-omnic slang, Tracer took it upon herself to fight fire with fire. At a young age, Lena would pick up a can of paint and simply cover up the graffiti with pro-omnic phrases. After a while, it just became a habit, and like many habits, it’s hard to stop.

That is why after so many years, Lena finds herself every once in awhile spray painting on city walls. She does her best not to wear her Tracer outfit whenever doing the deed. The last thing she needs is to have the world shame her for being a hero that vandalizes a city in her spare time. It’s a harmless crime after all. At least that is what she thinks. Sometimes the best messages are the ones right in your face in broad daylight. 

However, it is dark now and she roams the streets of Castillo in what refers to as her graffiti outfit. A simple hoodie, face mask to not breath in the fumes, running shoes, and of course her chronal accelerator. A simple outfit but one that was worth dirtying when painting. Lena creeps through the shadows not so well as her accelerator shines on her chest. Her shoes half squeak on the ground as she makes her way through the side streets. A few dogs bark in the distance as well as loud music booming from inside some houses. What matters is that no one is out in the streets with her too see the deed.

The darkness is still able to allow some sense of stealth as she makes it to her destination. A back alley that is covered with countless tags and writing. She quickly makes her way down a pair of stairs in the tight neighborhood. Even though people work and live in the area, it is isolated from main foot traffic but still close enough to where people are able to see the work. There's no point n painting if no one is going to see it. Tracer smiles at the sight. There is writing all over the walls that contain different styles and colors. Seeing the bright colors and self expression is always a nice change even though this is all illegal. Some tags glow brightly in the dark as the original designer coughed up extra money to buy glow in the dark spray paint. All while Tracer carries the cheapest paint she could get at the local hardware store. She’s on a tight budget now and doesn’t always do this. With the recent Overwatch recall, they do not have a lot of money to pour into equipment and medical supplies. Being the good person she is, and with Emily's support, she has donated a good amount of her wealth to ensure that Overwatch can run even without an official funding. After all, there’s no need to buy the best paint. To her they all work the same. She pulls out a bright orange color can from her hoodie and gives one final look around to ensure that no one watching. Her hands almost want to shake and she kicks herself for being nervous. This is not her first time doing this and she has done way more dangerous things before. So why is she nervous?

Lena knows this is wrong. She reads reports of how much cities pay to clean up the mess, but what also should she do when she's forced to look at gang writings and anti-omnic graffiti for months? Castillo is no different from London in that sense. Much of the walls are covered in Los Muertos graffiti and the gang has had a few clashes with omnics. It's only fair of her to show that she does not want that negativity on the city's walls. As she finds herself determined, Lena takes a deep breath through her mask and finds the closest gang markings. Lena gives the can a rough shake to get the color just right. She hovers it over the Los Muertos graffiti and starts painting. There is a sense of pride in what she does. To Lena this her part in helping cleaning up the streets. She does not always need to fight people in battles to make a statement. 

The bright orange paint covers more and more of the wall as she covers up a few of the gang's logos and tags. Her mask cleanses out the harsh chemicals that are coming from the can. The last thing she needs is to accidentally get high off the fumes from the spray paint. Soon after, a block of orange is presented. She grins behind the mask as she lightly puts down the orange paint to get out a light blue color. It is one thing to cover up the graffiti. It is also another to leave one’s mark over the old graffiti. Lena has been on the streets long enough to know that it is a quick way to cause someone to hunt her down. There are many petty people that do graffiti and going over some people's work the wrong way could easily cause a feud. The last thing she needs is for someone to go after her because she tagged over some anti-omnic graffiti and not because she is an illegal Overwatch member. That will be a hard thing to explain to the other members of Overwatch that decided to return. 

Lena gives one final look around the alley way and starts to write her tag name on the wall. Sure, her writing is not the best but she is trying. Lena takes her times as she gets to the end of her tag. Her hands are far from steady but she is able to finish the tag. Tracer. Using the same callsign might not be the sharpest idea but no one has yet put two and two together. She still can not risk getting caught. Her senses are heightened during these moments. To Lena, she feels highly aware of her surroundings as if she is on a deep undercover mission in enemy territory. Yet, she knows she is just making a mess on a wall. Lena can tell her work is shabby compared the writing around her. There is flare and bright colors used in many of the other works surrounding her own. It’s intimidating but Lena knows that if she wants to get better she must actually do it. Plus, her writing is not that bad. Is it?

Lena takes a step back to examine her work. Okay, it’s trash. Absolute garbage. She even accidentally went over part of someone’s parked bike in the corner. “Oh, that ain’t right.” Realizing her mistake she knows she can not fix it, and she will just have to pray that the person wouldn’t care. With a sigh, Lena is about to start over on another spot a few feet down. She makes her way to the wall when she hears a light patter of footsteps. It forces Lena to freeze and take in the environment one more time. She does not see anyone. Though she knows what she heard. That had to be footsteps. 

Shoving the can of paint back in her hoodie, Tracer decides to investigate a nearby pair of stairs. She takes careful steps and slow moves as she goes up the stairs and that’s when she hears it again. However, she finds it behind her and it is far too close to comfort. The footsteps are coming fast behind her and by the time she turns around, her nose touches the tip of a gun. The machine pistol is far too close to comfort and out of reflex, Lena blinks to the side.

However, since she is standing on stairs, blinking to the side only cause her to jump back down the stairs sloppily. Lena manages to recover the landing, she is half glad to prevent an embarrassing fall. There is a light laughter and Lena looks up behind the sweat and fog of her face mask. “What do we have here? A toy going over my work? Who do you think you are chica?” The person tries to sound threatening but Lena can hear the sound of playfulness. Yet, having a gun pointed at Lena only reminds her that this person is dangerous. Sure, London is not the safest and cleanest streets but she knows that on this side of the city has a high crime rate. 

One thing that sticks out to her though is the voice. It’s familiar to her but she can not pin it to where she has heard that voice from. She knows it is a local’s voice from the accent but Lena is not from around this area. 

Lena glares at the person in front her. They lower the machine gun down and hop over the stairs to arrive on the same level as Lena. A nearby window is able to let the back alley have some lighting and it is just enough to get a good look at the person before her. 

Lena glares at the woman because she knows her. Not personally, but Tracer has heard of Sombra. A famous hacker that prefers to work in the shadows but does come out every once in awhile on the battlefield. She’s nothing but trouble and can get her grubby hands on any piece of information and technology. Hell, Lena knows for a fact that blueprints from her accelerator have been stolen by Sombra. The technology that was originally designed to help her and Lena, in return, decides to help the people. Using the equipment for selfish and personal gain just rubs Lena the wrong way. This theft is nothing but a common punk that never used her skills for anything good, and Tracer hates that. 

“You!” Lena’s words are muffled behind the face mask but she makes sure that the hacker can hear her. Sombra gives a mocked hurt look as she points to herself. “What? Me extrañaste? I feel so loved. I’m glad you remember me.” Lena can not stop herself from glaring at the woman. “No! You just gotta lotta nerve to be tryin’ start something now, love. What’cha want?” Sombra laughs and makes her way far too close to what Lena would prefer. She knows the hacker is dangerous and is not someone to mess with, but Lena has a few tricks up her sleeve too. She’s glad she has her pulse pistols clipped to her side and her hands hover over them even though Sombra is casual waving her gun around. 

The last thing Lena needs is a situation to get out of control. “Calm down, girl. I’m not trying to do much. Your little lightbulb gave you away. It’s easy to see a walking lightbulb in these streets. Anyways, chica...you don’t fit in. I mean look at yourself!” Sombra gives a slight movement with her hands as she gestures Lena to do so. Lena does look herself over slightly but keeps one eye on the other woman. “Ya got expensive ass shoes with nice looking leggings, great legs by the way, and you think that wearing a face mask is something people wear here? Honestly?! Fucking pendeja. You can’t even blend in with the area.” Sombra shakes her head in disappointment. 

“So what? You saw me and decided to stop by and say hi? Maybe you should bug off then.” It’s far too hot under the face mask and Lena is doing her best not to sound uncomfortable. She is questioning deep down if she should just run off. Being in an alley with no allies and face to face with a dangerous hacker, with a gun, is something she did not expect to occur. “You know...I’m always interested in finding out some chisme. Seeing little Tracer wondering the streets with a different disguise had to be something worth investigating. Looks like I was right.” Sombra gestures to the wall. “Not what I was expecting though.” Lena does not say anything. She almost does not know what to say at this moment. She knows she is caught but not by someone she expected. “So what’cha gonna do about that then, love?” Playing it cool is all she can do now as she tries to lighten up her body language. 

Sombra laughs. “Honestly. Nothing! I just wanted to see your style. It kinda sucks really. You even went over my old crew’s writing. You know I’m obligated to beat the shit out of you, right? Hope you didn’t mean to do that.”

For a moment Lena can not tell if the comment is a joke or not. Though her hands start to clamp over her guns as she ready for a move of violence to be made. “Why don’t you try something then?”

“You ain’t worth the time, girl. Trust me.” Sombra dares to put her back against Lena as she takes in more of the graffiti Lena left on the wall. There is a moment of silence between them and soon a thoughtful hum from Sombra. “You know what your problem is? You hold the can way too close to the wall. Some people are into the drip style but come on...you are only doing it because you suck. Move from your arm girly, not the wrist. Trust me. It will help a ton.” Lena raises an eyebrow. She releases her grip on her weapons and slowly makes her way to the wall once more. She keeps an eye on the gun in the hacker’s hand, but from the looks of it Sombra is not hostile as the gun hangs loosely.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve done this,” Lena admits.

“Ohhhhh, I can see that...and keep at a consistent distance from the wall. I hate seeing the color vary because you can’t keep a steady hand.” Honestly, Lena would have expected getting shot than actually getting critique on her graffiti style. The part that peaks Lena’s interest the most is the fact that Sombra seems genuine. “Are you seriously giving me advice right now?” 

“Oh you need it badly. Here. Give me a can. I’ll show you how a pro does it.” Lena almost feels like this is all a dream. Here is an enemy standing before her and she is trying to teach her how to tag properly. Normally, she would say no, but like a zombie, she mindlessly hands over the orange can of paint.

Sombra snaches the can and, with a quick motion of her arm, she shakes the can of paint up goes to work on the wall next to Lena’s graffiti. Sombra makes it all look like a form of art. The speed she does it and the wide motions distract Lena all together. Everything is clean is the hacker’s work and it almost makes Lena jealous. Before she can say anything, Sombra finishes up her tag and tosses the spray paint to the side. Lena only focuses on the wall before her. The nickname Sombra is neatly written in Lena’s orange and even in the cheap paint the writing looked professional. She knows that the hacker has experience. There is no denying it. “That is how it’s done. Haha, I still got it!” Lena can see the pride on Sombra’s face as she stares at her own work. There is a moment where the hacker seems to be in deep thought over the artwork on the wall. Lena is far to curious for her own good and moves to Sombra’s side. “What’cha thinkin’ about?”

“Eh. Not much…”

“You’re lying,” Lena comments quickly.

“What?! You think I’m going to open up to an Overwatch agent? Don’t think we’re square now cause I taught you not how to suck at painting. If you’re gonna put up crap in this city then it might as well be good.” Sombra moves away from Tracer to put some distance between them as she makes her back up the pair of stairs to start heading out of the alleyway. “Like I said, I just was nosy to see what an agent was doing here. Looks like you aren't going anything official. Let’s keep it that way. I don’t like you guys too close to home.” Sombra turn around to give a mocking salute to Lena. A mischievous smirks lingers on her face and it only heightens Lena’s senses once more. 

“Oh...and get a better tag name. It would suck if they associate Tracer with the so called former hero. I’m sure the world would love to hear that world wide hero Tracer is vandal, right Lena Oxton?” 

Hearing her own name makes Lena sick for a moment. She’s not surprise though. She has always heard that Sombra is good at what she does. Sadly, finding information about Lena is not hard at all. She does not go out of her way to hide her identity completely. Lena stays quiet for a moment before in the far off distance she can hear sirens. Dogs from the area start to howl and bark with the noise. It’s far off to where it does not fully concern her, but Lena knows she would be a fool to completely ignore it. “You hear that noise, chica,” Sombra asks in reference to the sirens. “That’s the sound of the shitty government coming to crack down on both you and I. I’d bail if I were you.” Sombra slowly starts to walk off as if her last statement was not anything to bring up concern. “See ya, later!” There is a final call out from Sombra until she reaches into her pocket and toss the familiar translator off into the distance. The device flies gracefully over a roof and a quick movement, she vanishes. 

There is a moment where Lena just stands there in complete confusion. She is shocked that this did not turn into a gunfight, but instead became a quick lesson in painting illegally on walls. Far too quick from what she would have prefer. The tips were fast and to some extent, Lena kind of appreciate it. Of course she would never admit that to the hacker. Just because they did not ended the confrontation in a fight does not mean they won’t see each other in battle again. With an angry sigh, Lena picks up her can of paint off the ground and conceals it in her hoodie. The sirens are getting louder and closer. It’s starting to make Lena wonder if they are coming for her. If Sombra saw here then it is possible that a bystander got a glimpse at the deed too and decided to call it in. “I gotta get outta here.” There isn’t a whole lot of concern in Lena’s voice. Being able to travel through time and space allows for easy getaways. She just does not want this to end up on the news. Jack would kill her if he ever finds out. That man was grumpy enough as is. 

Lena steadies herself before rushing forward and she starts to blink out of the area. There are lights close by but she ignores them as she takes in a deep breath and forces herself to jump through time to escape the area.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please be sure to kudo or leave a comment to tell me what you think.


End file.
